Stevie's Girl
by patricia51
Summary: A little single scene story, set after "Detention Election" but before Stevie is discovered to be a wizard. Alex loves "bad boys". Even when one of them is a girl. Femslash. Alex/Stevie. Rated "M" for obvious reasons.


Stevie's Girl by patricia51

(A little single scene story, set after "Detention Election" but before Stevie is discovered to be a wizard. Alex loves "bad boys". Even when one of them is a girl. Femslash. Alex/Stevie. Rated "M" for obvious reasons.)

Alex Russo strolled briskly down the hall, her heels of her ankle boots clicking on the worn tile floor. She glanced up at a wall mounted clock and quickened her pace. She was between classes and didn t have a moment to spare to get to her destination.

As she passed a darkened empty classroom a hand shot out, caught her arm and pulled her through the door. There was a click as that door locked behind her. The grasping hand spun the dark-haired girl around and pushed her against the wall. An arm on either side of her shoulders trapped her there.

Just enough illumination came through the small window in the door to just barely reveal her captor. Above all there was a triumphant grin and dark eyes lit from inside with a burning intensity that bored into her. Then a firm, strong body crushed the girl wizard as an open mouth captured her own.

Instinctively Alex's arms circled the other person even as her mouth surrendered to the invading tongue. She moaned deep in her throat. Everything seemed to inflame her heightened senses. The cool of the tile wall against her back, the hard body clad in denim and leather that pinned her, the aroma filling the room with the heady scent of desire and arousal all made her tremble. The hands dropped from the wall, reaching down and behind her. They cupped Alex's butt and lifted and the slender girl lost control completely.

As her feet cleared the floor Alex flung her legs around the other's waist, her short skirt riding up. The front of a pair of jeans ground furiously against the center of her gray tights, tights that were rapidly becoming damp with her arousal. She shuddered and bucked back against her attacker.

"Ohhhhh," Alex moaned, a moan that contained more discomfort than passion. The other's jeans were nearly rubbing her raw, reinforced as they were by metal studs and her soaked tights were providing her little or no cushioning. As though the other person read her mind the pounding hips drew back for a moment and one hand abandoned its grip in her butt. A metallic rasp echoed through the room followed by a swish. The hand clamped back onto the girl wizard's tight bottom and the hips thrust forward again. Only this time there was no denim, no steel but just the wetness of another girl as aroused as Alex was.

Slapping sounds filled the nearly empty room as soaking girl sex kissed and ground together. The other young woman slapped herself against Alex, who tightened the grip of her legs and humped back as hard as she could.

It seemed like the pair strained against each other for hours but only minutes passed before the first bell for the next class rang. Mouths broke apart and kisses were rained all over Alex's face and neck. The pair slumped, only the presence of the wall and the arms that moved up to hold her keeping Alex from slumping to the floor.

There was a soft laugh from the other figure. Alex lifted her head.

"You," she said.

"YOU," replied the other girl as she guided Alex from the corner out into the dim light.

"You said you'd surprise me."

"Well? Didn't I?"

"Yes but fortunately I realized it was you just as I was about to see if I couldn't kick the stuffing out of whomever had grabbed me."

"Hmmmm, that would have been interesting but I doubt you would have succeeded."

"Well not with you, but I would have handled just about anyone else Stevie."

The other girl laughed in delight. "That's my girl."

"Speaking of 'handled'," Alex winced. "You handled me enough that I'm going to be sore for a week. Next time watch those metal studs. They about took all the skin off you-know-where."

"Poor baby." Stevie kissed Alex once more before pulling her jeans up and fastening them. "I tell you what. Meet me after school in the girls' shower at the gym and I'll kiss it and make it all better."

Alex grinned. "Save water, shower with a friend."

Stevie nodded. "Fun and ecological all at the same time."

The bell rang again.

"We better get moving before we're late to class."

Stevie lifted an eyebrow, "Since when did that worry you?"

"Since I don't want to be listening to another of Mr. Laritate's lectures when you could be soaping my back."

"True."

The girls finished adjusting their clothing. Alex looked at her damaged tights. "NOW I wish I had worn panties. I could take these off."

"As tempted as I am to tell you to do it anyway I don't want anyone else to see you," Stevie smirked.

Alex peeked out in the hall. "All clear." She suddenly jumped as Stevie smacked her on the butt.

"Just reminding you whose girl you are."

Alex smiled. "As though I could forget."

(The End)


End file.
